Familiar Taste Of Poison
by Sappho.br
Summary: "Eu te respiro novamente, Só para sentí-la Embaixo de minha pele Me segurando À doce escapatória Que está sempre ligada Aquele doce sabor de veneno."
1. The Taste

The Taste

Seus olhos claros se abriram lentamente até ficarem arregalados. O teto parecia próximo demais de si, a sensação de estar presa, de estar apertada entre ele a cama eram simplesmente sufocantes. Puxara o ar como se não conseguisse realmente respirar e sentara-se sobre a cama.

Aquele cheiro maldito entrara por suas narinas, rasgando o caminho até seus pulmões e fazendo-a arrepiar até a espinha, fechando os olhos novamente.

Podia sentir o toque de Regina por sobre sua pele, seus lábios deslizando por seu corpo, aquela mordida forte em sua coxa que, definitivamente, havia marcado e sua deliciosa língua dançando sobre seu centro, brincando com ela.

-Pare.

-Não estou fazendo nada.

-Está... me matando.

Disse a loura, puxando os belos e jeitosos cabelos negros que estavam espalhados por suas coxas enquanto ia começando a rebolar contra aqueles lábios, se perdendo em suas próprias palavras e se entregando novamente àquela mulher até que, finalmente, gozara naqueles lábios, desfalecera pela quinta vez naquelas duas ultimas horas.

-Você é má.

Abriu os olhos, respirando fundo e olhara ao redor, dedilhando os lençóis encharcados com o cheiro de Regina e do sexo que haviam feito durante a madrugada. Sentia as pernas trêmulas ainda, sentia o calor da língua dela devorando-a em todas as vezes que ela o fizera.

-Ela é mesmo má. E você, Emma, uma idiota.

Dissera mais pra si mesma que qualquer coisa, sentindo-se um lixo. Deslizara os dedos até o próprio sexo e sentira-se molhada, pulsando.

-Seria bom tê-la aqui ainda. Só mais uma vez. Só mais uma vez. Awn, Regina...

Fechara novamente os olhos e sentira o corpo se retesar por completo, se arrepiar. Aquelas mãos firmes e quentes deslizando por suas coxas, costas, cintura, abdome, seios. Por todo seu corpo. Era como se ela estivesse completamente em seu corpo, em si. Podia quase sentir a forma faminta como era observada por aqueles lindos olhos castanhos.

Não demorara pra gozar em seus próprios dedos com aquelas imagens tão mais que vívidas em si, para si.

Abrira os olhos e bufara, sozinha. Pegara o travesseiro e apertara-o sobre o próprio rosto até que a falta de ar fosse insuportável e jogara-o longe, rosnando baixinho.

-Idiota! Grrr! Eu te odeio. Eu te odeio Regina.

Pegara aquela calcinha pequena, branca, com o cheiro daquela mulher completamente impregnado naquela peça de roupa que mais parecia um lembrete, um imã. Óbvio que aquilo estava escondido ali de propósito, para que Emma quisesse mais, desejasse mais, estivesse a mercê dos encantos da bruxa.

E obviamente, ela estava.


	2. The Choice

The Choice

_Cerca de 12 horas antes._

-Fico feliz que não tenha ido ainda, Xerife.

-Muito trabalho à fazer, não é como se eu tivesse muita escolha.

-Aposto que sim, querida.

Disse a morena, aproximando-se perigosamente de Emma sentara sobre sua mesa, cruzando as pernas de forma sensual, buscando aquele olhar esmeralda da Xerife. Eles estavam perdidos naquelas coxas à mostra, à mercê de seus toques e lábios, expostas, maldosas.

-Não faça isso.

-Não faça o que?

-Isso. Me deixe trabalhar, Regina.

-Faça o que quiser. Só estou te observando, querida.

-Sim, claro. Só observando.

Dissera, já dedilhando aquelas belas e deliciosas coxas, subindo como que em transe, como se já soubessem o caminho, para onde realmente pertenciam. A sensação da pele arrepiada de Regina sob o toque dela era algo ameaçador à sua sanidade mental. Era o único momento em que parecia ter controle de algo ao lado daquela mulher. Emma cruzara as pernas por debaixo da mesa e Regina rira, de forma maldosa, levantando-se da mesa e tocando o queixo bem feito da xerife com a ponta de seus dedos, fazendo-a olhar em seus olhos.

-Estarei te esperando naquele quarto. Não demore, querida, não tenho a noite toda.

Aproximara-se de seus lábios e depositara um beijo demorado no canto de seus lábios e pode sentir o quão sua aquela garota era e seria pelo resto da noite. Emma se retraíra na cadeira, esfregando as mãos cansadas pelo rosto, estava se afundando, vendendo sua alma ao diabo a cada vez que se permitia encontrar aquela mulher às escondidas.

-Como se eu tivesse escolha...


	3. The Poison

The Poison

Após todo aquele "problema" logo pela manhã, Emma resolvera ir até o Granny's tomar seu café. Trajava uma regata branca com seu habitual jeans e botas quase femininas. Jogara a jaqueta vermelha por sobre o banco ao lado do qual se sentara e apoiara a cabeça sobre as mãos, fechando os olhos e inspirando fundo, quase como se sua cabeça estivesse pesada demais para si.

-Hey Emm, o de sempre?

-Ná. Preto. Puro. Forte. Sem açúcar.

-Quanta amargura para um café só...

-Insônia, Ruby, insônia...

-Certo! Um preto saindo...

-E um Latte para mim, querida.

Os olhos da loura se arregalaram ao ouvir aquela voz, então fizera o óbvio, olhara para Regina com cara de poucos amigos e um sorriso falso. Regina sorria cinicamente, olhando-a e já sentando-se ao lado dela, sem pedir licença, sem se importar com nada.

-Beleza! Um Preto e um Latte então... Ok. Um minuto.

-Obrigada, Ruby.

-Obrigada, querida. Bom dia, Xerife. Está um tanto quanto atrasada para o serviço, não?

-Pois é. Devido às horas extras de ontem, Prefeita.

-Horas extras? Vai cobrar pelo serviço "extra"?

-Tenho pensado no caso.

-O que você está dizendo, querida?

-Você me ouviu, Regina, não se faça de boba.

-Ahn... Bem, creio que como Xerife da cidade a Srta saiba que prostituição é ilegal nesta cidade...

-E o que você está fazendo não, né?

-Eu não estou fazendo nada...

-Um preto... –Disse a garçonete, servindo Emma e depois Regina. – E um Latte. Mais alguma coisa, Srtas?

-Nop.

-Não, muito obrigada, Ruby.

-Ok. Tenham um bom dia.

-Você também, querida... Então, Emma... Diga-me... Como passou a noite?

-Ah! Maravilhosamente bem, como um anjo... Acho que nunca havia dormido melhor... Há... E a Sra?

Obviamente, o tom irônico tomava conta de sua voz ao respondê-la, estava irritada com aquela situação, mas não sabia como agir. Regina percebera aquilo e tocara sua coxa por baixo da mesa, dedilhando de leve para provoca-la, enquanto olhava fixamente naqueles olhos esverdeados com um sorriso apaixonantemente irresistível.

-Podia ter dormido melhor, sabe? Mas... infelizmente não se pode ter tudo o que se deseja, não é mesmo, querida?

-E o que você deseja?

-Você sabe, querida. Você sabe...

-Há... Não faço a menor ideia...

-Certo. Eu faço questão de mostrar o que é... Pessoalmente... Encontre-me aqui... Sem atrasos, por favor.

Regina arrastou um papelzinho pela mesa até alcançar a mão da loura, beliscando-a de leve.

-E se eu não for?

-Bem, Srta. Swan... A escolha é sua, como eu disse ontem... 23h. Espero que escolha conscientemente.

-Claro... Escolha...

A morena apertou sua coxa fortemente ao se levantar dali, e fora saindo, sem olhar pra trás. Emma virou o café de uma só vez, sentindo a amargura dele dominar todo seu ser. Fizera careta para aquilo e falando baixinho.

-Ná... Como eu disse ontem... A escolha é sua... Blá... Como se eu tivesse alguma escolha, né? Grr...


	4. The Sweet Scape

Is Always Laces WIth A Familiar Taste Of Poison.

Emma encarara aquele papel pelo restante de seu dia, mal conseguira trabalhar. Os relatórios que deviam ter sido entregues pela hora do almoço estavam interminados e espalhados pela mesa da delegacia.

"Quarto 302. 23h. Sem atrasos."

Virara o papel pela milésima vez, olhando para ver se aquilo seria tudo e simplesmente rasgara aquilo, largando por sobre a mesa sem se importar e saindo da delegacia em direção à seu carro. Abrira o porta luvas e tirara uma garrafa velha dali, abrindo-a e engolindo o líquido âmbar com uma pressa besta, que só fizera com que ela tossisse e engasgasse pela ardência do álcool, mas assim que respirara voltara a beber mais, em grandes goles até esvaziar a garrafa que já estava pela metade. Jogou-a pela janela e dera partida no carro, se sentindo sóbria demais pra ser feliz ali, pra ser feliz naquele momento.

Regina estava sentada na penteadeira do quarto, dando alguns retoques na maquiagem e cabelo. O sorriso largo nos lábios fora sumindo aos poucos, sabia que tinha algo de errado, sabia que faltava algo.

-Cadê você, Swan?

Dissera, mais pra si mesma do que pra qualquer outra pessoa. Estava começando a ficar irritada e quando olhara no relógio, marcando 23:13, começara a se sentir ainda pior.

Travara a mandíbula e engolira o orgulho, indo até a janela para olhar por ali. Estava em um quarto alto, com uma visão de algumas ruas próximas ao hotel em que estava. Vira a falta de movimentação e a luz da delegacia ligada, despertando um sorriso maldoso em seus lábios.

Colocara um sobretudo preto por sobre seu vestido curto, de forma que pudesse disfarçar as reais intenções da prefeita de seduzir alguém naquela noite e partira em direção à delegacia. Fora andando mesmo, com as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo, o passo apressado.

Vira a porta encostada e abrira, entrando ali e olhando ao redor.

-Swan?

O silencio lhe respondeu de uma forma tola. Era óbvio que ela não estava ali. Seu carro não estava na porta da delegacia como ficava geralmente. Então era óbvio que ela tinha ido embora.

Era óbvio que ela escolhera por não ir. Ela tinha essa escolha, não tinha?

Rosnara baixinho e fechara o prédio, desligando as luzes e andara em direção ao hotel, tropeçando em algo que rolou pelo asfalto. Pegara a garrafa na mã . Parecia contrabandeada já que não tinha rótulo nem nada, mas pelo cheiro sabia muito bem o que era.

Assim como podia ter certeza de quem fora a antiga dona da garrafa. Despejou-a em uma lixeira qualquer, pegara seu carro e fora pra casa cuspindo fogo.

Odiava ser contrariada, odiava ser ignorada. Odiava ter que ficar sozinha.

Odiava saber que Emma não estava tão em suas mãos quanto desejava que estivesse.

Dirigira sem rumo até se perder no meio da floresta, chegara até a ponte do pedágio e descera do carro, havia passado em um posto só pra comprar mantimentos para a noite.

Pegara uma daquelas garrafas de Tequila que estavam no banco de trás e saíra do carro, jogando a tampa fora e andando até uma pedra mais alta. Não estava bêbada ainda, talvez estivesse um pouco alta, mas longe de estar bêbada.

-Escolha... Escolha... Estúpida.

Dissera para si mesma, lembrando-se das palavras de Regina e de como ela escrevera as coisas no papel, de como ela a tratava. Se sentia realmente uma puta, uma puta qualquer que fica na esquina e recebe por um boquete mal feito, por uma foda mal dada.

Mesmo que o sexo com Regina fosse delicioso, mesmo que para si fosse muito mais do que sexo, ainda se sentia suja e logo começara a se despir ali, sem se importar com o fato de estar em um lugar público. Sabia que toda Storybrooke dormia aquela hora e mesmo que estivessem acordados, que se fodessem.

Fora bebendo mais do líquido forte e ficara arrepiada, já que estava frio e ventava ali. Colocara a garrafa com os ¾ restantes próxima ao carro e saíra dali, indo até aquele riacho e entrando lentamente. A água estava realmente fria e o riacho não era lá muito fundo ali, então deixara pra mergulhar mais ao longe, queria se lavar de tudo, de tudo o que sentia de bom e ruim e guardar pra si somente seu amor por seu filho e a segurança de ter reencontrado seus pais.


	5. I'ts always laced with

**...Familiar Taste Of Poison...**

* * *

Regina perdera o sono, os pensamentos vacilavam em sua mente, correndo em círculos em volta de todos os porquês possíveis para Emma ter desaparecido daquela forma. Estava de costas para a janela mas pudera notar o sol nascendo a medida que ele invadia seu quarto, com raios de luz bem fracos que escapavam pelas laterais das cortinas.

Franzira o cenho com o som agudo do despertador e levantara-se bufando da cama, indo tomar seu banho matinal e começar o processo de se arrumar.

Não demorou mais que o de costume e batera na porta do filho, abrindo-a subitamente e dizendo com o tom de voz seco e visivelmente mau humorado.

-Acorda, filho. Café em 30 minutos.

O garoto ficara meio desnorteado mas começara a se arrumar e logo descera atrás de sua mão, que estava terminando de fazer suas panquecas que não estavam nada sorridentes naquele dia.

-Não precisa se preocupar em me levar pra escola hoje, tá mãe?

-Posso saber o motivo?

-Emma vai me levar.

Assentira, rosnando e ficando em silencio. Tomara uma grande xícara de café preto, sem olhar para o garoto e simplesmente fora embora dali, levando o café consigo e batendo a porta ao sair de casa. Logo dera partida no carro e fora em direção a prefeitura.

-Foda-se.

Quase uma hora se passara desde que Regina saíra de casa e ela recebera uma ligação de Jefferson, que podia ver muito bem um corpo nu largado próximo ao lago da ponte do pedágio de sua casa, com suas lunetas para inspeção. Então Regina fez o óbvio, ligara para a delegacia, esperando passar a ocorrência para a Xerife.

O problema é que o rapaz não havia contado que o corpo nu próximo ao lago era o corpo da Xerife.

Regina desistira de Emma, talvez ela tivesse ido embora de vez e sumido dali. Talvez. E se tivesse ido, isso seria perfeito, não seria?

Rosnara ao se ver obrigada a fazer o trabalho da loura e saíra dali sobre seus saltos habituais e roupas administrativas.

-Estúpida. Argh!

Sentia-se estressada pela noite mal dormida, pelo bolo que levara e por Emma ter ido embora sem avisá-la, queria poder sair de Storybrooke só para lhe apontar os dedos e falar algumas verdades, verdades que para si eram absolutas. Emma era uma canalha.

-Emma!

Sentira o coração parar ao ver aquele fusca amarelo próximo à um corpo nu, deitado sobre o mato com cabelos louros esvoaçados sobre a grama e o próprio corpo. Descera correndo do carro, embora fosse difícil correr em um terreno tão desnivelado sobre aqueles saltos, não parecera importar naquele momento.

-Emma! Sua... Idiota...

Dera-lhe alguns tapinhas sobre a face e vira a garrafa praticamente vazia de tequila em uma de suas mãos, entendendo em partes o que havia acontecido. Sua pele estava pálida e seu corpo frio e ainda úmido pelo banho que ela resolvera tomar. Algumas lágrimas formaram-se em seus olhos e Regina colocara a cabeça de Emma sobre suas coxas, acariciando seus cabelos com um certo desespero. Emma parecia estar morta e aquilo parecera matar algo dentro de si. Aquela dor insuportável da perda apoderara-se sobre seu corpo e uma solitária lágrima escorrera por seu belo rosto.

Dedilhara as pontas dos dedos por sua face, olhando-a de uma forma carinhosa e preocupada e se aproximara dela, colando os lábios demoradamente nos dela. Separara-se e olhara em seus olhos, ainda fechados. Nenhuma reação, nada.

Beijara-lhe mais algumas vezes, aquilo precisava dar certo. E a medida que não dava, mais lágrimas começavam a escorrer, as mãos começaram a tremer em desespero.

-Não, Emma, acorde! ACORDA.

Deixara ela deitada ali e socara algumas vezes sobre seu tórax, irritada com o fato dela não voltar, com o fato do beijo não funcionar.

Só que o problema de Emma não era magia, era "mecânica". E aqueles socos haviam ajudado exatamente naquilo, em expulsar a água do pulmão da loura, que tossira e jogara aquela água pra fora, puxando o ar com vontade e levantando-se dali, como se tivesse renascido naquele momento.

A incredulidade no olhar de Regina ficara óbvia e aquilo assustara um pouco a Xerife, que se sentia fraca demais pra fazer qualquer coisa a não ser dizer com a voz fraca:

-O que houve?

-Sua idiota! Você podia ter morrido. Além do mais... Nua? Em via pública? Eu poderia te prender por is...

-Cala a boca.

Emma levara as mãos a cabeça, sentindo-a latejar e doer pelo excesso do álcool e falta de oxigênio.

Regina ficara quieta, apenas olhando-a por algum tempo. Secara as lágrimas antes que pudessem escorrer e levantara-se dali, cruzando os braços.

-Não vai me ajudar?

-Você deveria ter se ajudado, não entrando nesse estado lastimável...

-Há! Claro... E você queria o que? Que eu fosse até o quarto, transasse com você a noite toda e voltasse pra minha casa, como se nada tivesse acontecido, não é?

Levantara-se dali com dificuldade e olhara para o próprio corpo, ficara visivelmente irritada, até mesmo sua palidez sumira, dando lugar à uma leve vermelhidão motivada pela raiva.

-Então obrigada... Obrigada por ter gastado seu precioso tempo e vindo até aqui me socorrer. Eu sou estúpida, eu sou idiota... Mas eu não aguento! Eu não aguento acordar sozinha naquela porra daquela cama com seu cheiro impregnado em mim, nos lençóis. Eu estou cansada de ser seu caso... Eu não sou o Graham, Regina.

A prefeita a olhava meio incrédula, meio irritada, aproximando-se ameaçadoramente dela até que os corpos quase colassem e as respirações se confundissem.

-E o que você queria, Miss Swan? Que eu te levasse pra casa, transassemos a noite toda e você acordasse com o café servido, nosso filho sentado a mesa olhando surpreso o fato de você ter dormido ali... Ou que ele passasse a noite inteira sozinho em casa para que você pudesse acordar tranquila num quarto de hotel, do qual saíriamos pela manhã e as pessoas olhariam assustadas? Qual dessas realidades você prefere?

Emma olhara nos olhos dela, que olhava nos seus de uma forma tão intensa que sentia-se completamente nua, não só sem as roupas, estava acostumada a tirar as roupas pra ela, só não se acostumara a demonstrar o que sentia daquela forma, de uma forma tão pura.

-Eu prefiro você.

As mãos buscaram a nuca da morena e fizeram com que seus lábios colassem ali, sem se importar se havia alguém vendo ou não, não importava. Nada importava. Regina demorou alguns segundos para entender e aceitar o beijo, mas tão logo o fizera pegou-a com firmeza pela cintura e retribuira o beijo. Era um beijo dolorido e cheio de saudade, de carinho... De amor.


	6. The Promisses

Regina sentira a cama vazia demais, fria demais. Seu corpo parecia abandonado, o peso do braço de Emma não estava ali. Um frio percorrera a própria espinha e seus olhos se abriram, arregalados, buscando aquele corpo na imensidão vazia de seu quarto.

Sentia-se nua, embora não estivesse. Sentia-se fraca. O relógio sobre a mesa de cabeceira apitava cada segundo com pressa, o ponteiro que sempre fora silencioso agora parecia gritar. Os raios de sol cortavam as laterais da cortina, invadindo seu espaço privado.

Seus dedos procuravam débeis por algum sinal de Emma ao seu lado e não demorou a sentir algo incomum. Levemente áspero. Um papel com algumas letras rabiscadas.

Acendeu em sua mão uma pequena bola de fogo, iluminando melhor o ambiente. A garganta de repente pareceu estar seca, seca demais, como se não bebesse nada há séculos.

_"Regina,_

_Me perdoe por sair de fininho, isso não está dando certo pra mim. Prefiro não ter nada do que ter só metade. _

_–Swan"_

Sentira, de alguma forma, os olhos transbordarem em lágrimas doloridas, como se alguém estivesse apertando seu coração, como se fosse morrer daquilo. Como se fosse morrer de amor.

-Regina?

Aquela voz, parecia querer brincar consigo, sentira uma mão sobre seu ombro, outra sobre sua cintura e seu corpo ser acalentado de forma carinhosa. Sentira beijos por seu ombro e chorara ainda mais, entrando em pânico com os próprios pensamentos.

A vida inteira, só buscara a aprovação e o amor das pessoas que amava, a vida inteira errara em como conseguir isso.

-Regina... Acorda...

Estava dormindo? Aquilo parecia tão real... Regina forçou a mente, buscando a realidade, buscando entender o que era real e o que era devaneio.

Seus olhos se abriram novamente, vermelhos, inchados. Os braços abraçavam o próprio corpo que era abraçado também por Emma. Respirou fundo, segurando um soluço e sentiu mais lágrimas escorrerem. Lágrimas de alívio.

-Você está aqui...

-Eu posso ir embora, se quiser...

-Não, Emma, por favor, fique.

Ela assentiu, roçando o nariz pela bochecha da prefeita, apenas para sentir aquelas lágrimas ainda escorrerem ali, então com todo o cuidado do mundo deslizou o polegar por seu rosto, secando-o.

-Você tem um sorriso tão lindo para estar chorando...

-Me promete uma coisa?

-Qualquer coisa, Rê.

-Não me deixe. Nunca mais. Eu... – Ela respirou fundo, engolindo outro soluço e olhou nos olhos da loura, mesmo que no escuro, podia ver suas feições na penumbra. Acabou roçando os lábios nos dela e selando-os sem pressa. –Eu te amo, Emma.


End file.
